Heroes Alliance Games Arcade
The Heroes Alliance Games Arcade is full of games. It is a party game, where you play as both good and evil. Optimus Prime is playing Pong, the very first video game in history, for example. Game Types within the game Ball and paddle Play as Optimus Prime, who is playing Pong. Help him defeat his opponent Megatron. Defeat him, you unlock him. Beat 'em up and hack and slash Play as Superted, who is playing Double Dragon. Help him defeat his opponent Texas Pete. Defeat him, you unlock him. Fighting game Play as Sailor Moon, who is playing Street Fighter. Help her defeat her opponent Queen Beryl. Defeat her, you unlock her. Maze game Play as Rocket Raccoon, who is playing Pac-Man. Help him defeat the Badoon Emperor. Defeat him, you unlock him. Pinball game Play as Supergran, who is playing Sonic Pinball. Help her defeat her enemies. Defeat them, you unlock them. Platform game Play as Mega Man, who is playing Super Mario Bros. Help him defeat Dr. Wily. Defeat him, you unlock him. First-person shooter Play as Spyro, who is playing TimeSplitters. Help him defeat Ripto. Defeat him, you unlock him. MMO FPS Play as Crash Bandicoot, who is playing Space Gun. Help him defeat his rival Neo Cortex. Defeat him, you unlock him. SHMUP Play as Superman, who is playing Spacewar!. Help him defeat Lex Luthor, his archenemy. Defeat him, you unlock him. Rail shooter Play as Wonder Woman, who is playing a rail shooter game. Help her defeat Ares. Defeat him, you unlock him. Stealth game Play as Isaac the Earth Adept, who is playing a stealth game. Help him defeat Alex. Defeat him, you unlock him. Survival horror Play as Spawn, who is playing Resident Evil. Help him defeat the Clown. Defeat him, you unlock him. Real-time 3D adventures Play as Batman, who is playing Nightfall. Help him defeat the Joker. Defeat him, you unlock him. Text adventures Play as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, who is playing Zork. Help him defeat Sinestro. Defeat him, you unlock him. Graphic Adventures Play as Ryu Hoshi, who is playing a graphic adventure. Help him defeat M. Bison. Defeat him, you unlock him. Visual Novel Play as Sherlock Holmes, who is playing Ace Attorney. Help him defeat Moriarty. Defeat him, you unlock him. Role-Playing Game Play as Mario, who is playing Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Help him defeat Bowser. Defeat him, you unlock him. Strategy Game Play as Croc, who is playing Age of Empires. Help him defeat his enemy. Defeat him, you unlock him. Construction Game Play as Sonic the Hedgehog, who is playing SimCity. Help him defeat Dr. Eggman. Defeat him, you unlock him. Racing Game Play as Lightning McQueen, who is playing Micro Machines. Help him defeat Chick Hicks. Defeat him, you unlock him. Music Game Play as Jem and the Holograms, who are playing Guitar Hero. Help them defeat Pizzazz. Defeat her, you unlock her. Dance Game Play as Xandir the Spellcaster, who is playing Dance Dance Revolution. Help him defeat Diana Holo and Megamo. Defeat them, you unlock them. Sports Video Game Play as the Flash, who is playing Pro Evolution Soccer. Help him defeat Captain Cold. Defeat him, you unlock him. Puzzle Game Play as Professor Layton, who is playing Columns. Help him defeat his rival. Defeat him, you unlock him. Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Party Video games Category:Upcoming